


Love Me Harder

by Crazyaniknowit



Series: Eren and Mikasa ficlets [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I always say this, I am not sorry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, absolutely no buildup, all my ships somehow fall into this category and I decide to take it upon myself to rectify this, pure unadulterated smut, smutfic, this just takes right off, this ship doesn't have enough smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyaniknowit/pseuds/Crazyaniknowit
Summary: Usually I'll put a quote from my story but it's a bit too....mmmm...explicit, to quote, lol. So here, have a couple thousand words of pure smut.





	Love Me Harder

**Author's Note:**

> *tosses this ridiculous fic at you and flounces back to my shipper's trash can to pump out more cream and sugar*

Frantic, hurried.

Fingers dug bruisingly into the skin of her thighs, his ministrations interrupted by the constant jerking of her hips into his waiting mouth. He paused to lave at her in one, long stroke from the bottom of her folds to the top, and she clutched all the tighter at his hair, gasping. He freed one hand to slide his fingers inside her, one...two...three of them. And then pumping, curling, twisting inside her. She removed her own hands from his hair to grasp the pillow at her head, nails scratching audibly against the fabric. She was close, her breath coming in sharply, hardly even at all, and he pulled her over the edge easily. He laved at her clit, pulling the little bud between his lips and suckling delicately.

Her body bucked upwards off the bed, keening, and he pressed her hips down so he might focus. He released the bundle of nerves he had been servicing so diligently for nearly an hour now, and she let out a groan at the loss. His fingers still pumped, frustratingly slowly, not enough to let her lose her build yet also not enough to bring her over the edge. He kissed her there and moved briefly, lips brushing against her skin while his teeth came out to bite playfully at her thigh, goading a quieted yelp from her. He cast her a reprimanding glance. To which she whimpered in need and reached down to clutch at his hair again, leading him back to her, begging him to continue.

 _"Please."_ she breathed, meeting his gaze with pupils blown wide by arousal and desire.

"I will." he dragged the nails of his free hand down her outer thigh, lips encircling a patch of flesh on her hip as he brought a bright, red mark to the surface of her porcelain skin. "If you hold still." he murmured, smirking as she scowled, and then he continued as per her wish.

He suckled languidly at her clit again, if only for half a minute, and her body seized as she came with a sharp cry. Her voice breaking midway and barely audible as she pulsed around his fingers, now slick with the sticky fluids of her orgasm. He only departed from her delightful womanhood after her body stopped twitching with her aftershocks. He apologized for his biting and his teasing by kissing the point of her hip and pulling his fingers away with a gentle, parting caress that had her breath hitching. He made sure she was watching when he cleaned them with his tongue, the action inciting a spark of need in her irises. Of which were already shaded black with desire, the onyx of their color growing that much darker.

Funny, she normally found that to be a little gross.

He smirked and crawled his way back atop of her, kissing her rosy lips greedily and swallowing her breathy thanks with the insistence of his tongue against her own.

"Mmm..." she hummed against him, gasping as he pulled back for air and nary minding the obscene string of saliva that bridged between them as he began pecking his way down her neck. "You've been at this for a while." she breathed, hands fisting in his hair while his hands in turn caressed her body and found purchase kneading at either the swell of her breast or her thigh. "I think I've finished more than my fair share of times." she added with a smile. She was right after all, he had brought her to at least five or six climaxes in his time spent lavishing her until she was swollen and sensitive.

"I'm not _quite_ done yet." he said with a nip of his teeth against her collarbone. Thumb brushing over a pert nipple while his mouth moved to claim the other. The motion of swirling his tongue around the peak of her breast was repeated once, twice, and then he was pulling away with a departing kiss to her sternum as he returned to her waiting, panting lips.

His hands roamed her sides, her legs, her breasts, as if she were a treasure to be revered and uncovered, despite having done so already. So _many_ times already (not including the past sixty minutes). He remembered the first time. It was so clumsy, so full of fear, so sloppy, but still she had laughed and kissed him when he collapsed against her all too soon. Her light, bell-like laugh that he could listen to all day, if not for the horrors of their world.

She wasn't all that supple, his mind noted as he mapped her with the rough, calloused pads of his fingertips. Her body was scarred and toned and hardened by the life of a soldier. And yet - more so when she mewled and writhed and whined beneath him - all her curves felt as soft and as plush as any man usually fantasized of. That was a fact he had taken many a moon to convince her of. He broke apart from her lips to breathe, and he reveled in the sensation of her stuttering exhale as it brushed across his face. His hands slid down and gripped her thighs so that he might gyrate himself against her. He was hard and pained and throbbing with a dire _need_ to be swathed by her wet warmth. After so long servicing solely her needs that night, he could say without hesitance that he deserved as much.

"Eren..."

An utterance of his name from her lips once thought of as annoying, chiding, overbearing...the notion of such a thought now disturbing to him. He could only describe the way she said it, the way she writhed beneath him, the way her chest pressed against his and the way hardened, pink nipples brushed against his skin...

He could only describe it as beautiful. Beautiful and arousing. By _God_ it was arousing, the gasp of her melodic voice enough to nearly make him lose himself and come far too early as if he were a silly, lovestruck, hormonal teenager.

He didn't let his thoughts remind him that _that_ was exactly what he was.

"Need you... _now."_ she demanded, clutching desperately at his back.

He didn't hesitate to obey her. And he let out a strangled moan as he buried himself inside her slick folds, she cried out at the suddenness of it. He let her adjust only momentarily, not quite enough patience for such things at this point in time. He moved, and he moved powerfully. His fit of passion, induced by her not-so-inadvertent goading, had him biting into her shoulder while he thrust. Moving as if his life depended on this act. He knew she was okay, despite her cry, from the way she begged him to keep moving, to go faster to go-

_"Harder..."_

"Mik- _asa!"_ he gasped at that, voice breaking on the syllables of her name. The words pouring from her lips made him pulse inside her as they traveled through his body in an electrifying jolt of titillation. He had to pause for fear he'd finish before she could, and her nails digging into his spine let him know just how much she disapproved of that.

"Shit...don't _stop!"_ she whined, writhing against him, and he stilled her with a fierce kiss, his tongue swiping along the seam of her lips so she might open for him. She did so with a moan, her hips beginning to move of their own accord to make up for his lack of movement. Her fingers dug into the flesh of his buttocks, pressing him into her while she gyrated herself around the length of him. The muscles of her walls pulsed around him purposefully, massaging his erection and making his climax all the more difficult to avoid. It was a wonderful talent she had perfected over the course of time. Though it did not help when he was trying to exercise stamina during sex.

"Ah! _Fuck..."_ he moaned, breaking away from her lips just enough to gasp for air. She bit at his lower lip sharply enough for it to sting and for him to taste copper when he ran his tongue over the bruised flesh. He only jerked his hips against her in response, gasping. He never actually minded when she did such things during coitus. If anything he encouraged it, as not only was it surprisingly pleasurable, but he could also heal the slight breakage of skin within seconds. Though that may not have been the purpose of his abilities, he encouraged her to incite them in such a manner far too often to care. She hardly did so without asking, of course.

His hand slid between them as his body began to move again, fingers finding her clit and rubbing languidly. She moaned, letting out a string of breathy exclamations.

"Ah! Yes...yes... _Eren._.."

Her gasps filled his ears as he pressed his lips to her neck, tongue laving over the pulsing skin there before he sucked, sharply.

She cried out, her body convulsing yet she hadn't quite reached her peak yet. Her hands were fisting in his hair, her legs pulling him against her, toes curling against the backs of his thighs. His fingers rubbed ferociously against her, slick with the proof of her arousal. He rolled her clit once or twice between his fingers before he pinched, ever so slightly, and her body arched up off the mattress, her teeth sinking into her lip to muffle her ensuing shout.

He groaned in fulfillment as her inner walls rippled and clutched at him, begging him to topple over the edge with her. And he did. Thrusting frantically, he came to a halt with a most particularity rough slam of his hips into hers. He closed his eyes, his arms burning with the effort of keeping himself up while he throbbed and quivered with release inside her. The moan that came from his own throat sounded foreign.

They stayed like that for a time, shaking, chests heaving with exertion, and simply basking in the afterglow. His arms soon buckled, however, far too exhausted from their amorous activities, and he let himself fall. She caught him easily, nuzzling his mussed hair contentedly. He sighed as her fingers trailed a path down his back, his body going lax as he pressed his face into her neck. His tongue collected a bead of sweat from her skin without his consent, and she quivered, smiling as he moved to look at her. He traced the marks of his teeth on her shoulder with a finger, murmuring an apology for the overly-primal behavior.

"I don't mind." was all she said in response, one hand still stroking along the length of his sweaty back. While the other abandoned that post to run through his dampened hair, detangling the locks and scratching soothingly against his scalp.

They had been particularly rough, he mused, it wasn't something either of them were used to. At least not on her part, he let her bite and scratch to her hearts content more often than not. "Be honest. Was that too much?" he asked.

She giggled and shook her head, assuring him with a bright smile that belied how passionate, desperate, and clawing they had been moments before. "No, Eren. It was just fine." she said, assuring. He lifted himself up on his elbows so that he might hover over her, a grin on his lips. Her eyes were bright, lively, and her response lazy when he kissed her, her movements half a beat behind his.

"Tired?" he asked as he parted from her. She should be, he had been between her legs for the past hour, mostly his hands and tongue, that is.

She nodded, "Mhmm."

He smiled again, prideful over having exhausted her. "Good." he said, kissing her once more and rolling to lay on his back beside her, chest heaving with exertion.

"You could stand to do that more often." she said, and he raised a brow at her playful smirk. "I feel quite thoroughly ravished. And, frankly, I might want to be so again in the near future." she propped herself up on one elbow to trail patterns on his abdomen with a finger.

He hummed, a slight upward quirk to his lips, "Then I may just have to commit myself to doing so in the near future, shan't I?"

She nodded, leaning in to kiss him, the act itself smoldering and inducing a warmth in his belly that had him almost afraid that he might need to fuck her once more before the night was over. Not frantic or rough like this had been, but slowly and leisurely, to take his time. He entertained the notion with a lopsided grin even as she pulled away to rest in the crook of his arm.

"Don't go." she murmured.

Said smile diminished. It was a sad fact that they never had spent the night together. It was always ended with a solemn parting and return to their rooms. They had reputations to uphold, though that was not the only reason, not to mention the non-fraternization rules of the military. They could get into serious trouble. The only reason they got away with the occasional fuck was the sheer size of the castle the Survey Corps stayed in. "You know we have to." he sighed.

"Not tonight." she tightened her grip upon him, "Just for once."

He considered her request, his teeth worrying his bottom lip and his brow furrowed. What did he stand to lose? Nothing really in the beginning, so long as they were cautious. Though they would finally spark rumors of their nightly activities when he failed to return to his shared quarters and she hers. What did he stand to gain? The warmth of her body alongside his as he slept and the comfort of her beautiful form molded against his when he awoke in the morn. The privilege of seeing her peaceful, sleeping face in the early sunlight...to see her glorious curves and skin bathed in the yellow glow. Perhaps the chance of an early morning coitus...

It was an obvious choice.

"Just for once." he conceded, knowing the promise to be a hollow one. "Though I should warn you, you may be woken for another round in the middle of the night."

She giggled, her smile felt against the toned muscles of his torso. "I'm so _terrified_ by the prospect." she said in a murmur.

He only grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my drug, please rain them down upon me.
> 
> Lol, :P


End file.
